


Rules of Love

by Leiaza



Series: The Kennedy-Wong Saga [1]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: They say the best relationships are where you can act like lovers and best friends at the same time. I honestly thought that was bullshit at first but now looking at you I realize you are my best friend. (Leon to Claire before leaving to save Ashley Graham) This follows Claire and Leon's relationship and some other tide bits.





	1. The Wannabe Gamer

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea for this fanfiction from reading another one on here a Leon/Claire fanfiction it was about marriage and honesty or something. I can't remember the title sadly or the writer but if anyone knows or the writer actually happens to read this please let me know so I can give credit thank you!

It could be any other day but tonight was a special two-week vacation and with Claire. It was just a lazy summer's night Leon sat with Claire in his arms as he was playing her Xbox 360, “you're so bad at this game Leon such a wannabe gamer.” He chuckled snuggling her close as the screen faded black as bloodletters came on the screen Fatality!, “geez Kennedy keep your head into the game my turn!” Claire snagged the controller out of his hands as he pouted, “hey! I only died twice give me a break!” She picked Skarlet which Leon clearly thought looked a lot like Claire, “fine will see how long you last I bet you can't play five tower stages without dying.” Claire smirked back at him giving him a wink, “oh you're on stretch what do I get if I win?” For the sixth moment in his life, Leon stopped the urge to kiss her, “what is it you want red?” It was a nickname he started using for her back in early 2000's when they were starting a new strike team with Christopher, “well if I win you have to streak through my neighborhood!” Leon blinked looking down at Claire he was in shock him go streaking a government agent no way, “alright I'll take that bet but if you fail to beat five floors I.” he whispered into her ear making her eyes widen in shock. She looked at the screen face flushed with embarrassment as she set Skarlet on the first tower floor.

They say the rules of love are: **Try something new together** , Say I love you, Respect each other, be Spontaneous, Celebrate special days, be willing to compromise and grow old together.

It was reaching quarter to nine as Claire tried to focus on her 50-inch screen TV she had just reached the fourth floor, “I hope it's not going to be too cold out tonight Leon.” He looked a bit nervous she had one more floor to go that is if she made it through this level, “it better not be and you better hope they don't call the cops on me!” Claire laughed looking at the expression on his face, “oh come on you can pull your government I.D on that one can't you?” He smirked at her as he realized Skarlet was close to being decimated by Sub-Zero, “hey you want to pay attention or you're going to lose.” Claire turned back to the screen just in enough time to dodge the freeze move from Sub Zero but get K.O. In the process, “damn it, Kennedy, you did that on purpose! Got me distracted thinking about you..” He smiled taking the controller from her hands as he pulled her back against him kissing her lips softly. He honestly didn't know what her reaction would be but he felt her turn in his lap as she held the kiss. It was only meant to be a simple thing but as he tried to pull away she slipped her tongue into his mouth. It sent a shock through Leon as he pulled her closer her hands found her way up his neck to his hair pulling lightly, “Leon...” Claire pulled back looking into his eyes as he peered deeper into her own her face was flushed with heat, “Claire I..” She looked at him smiling rubbing her hand against his stubble, “Claire I what?” He couldn't say it six years they had been friends, six years he had loved her from afar, six years his heart was for one woman that betrayed him, and now six years later the only woman who stood by him still was Claire Redfield.

It was getting late Claire looked, heart broken six years she had waited for Leon to say those three little words but he hadn't. They had finally gone on to something else Mortal Kombat all but forgotten as Claire was sitting out two bottles of beer, “Leon...can I ask you a question?” He nodded ruffling his dirty blond locks, “you know you can ask me anything Red.” She sat popping the cap off her beer bottle, “oh never mind it's silly I mean we're just friends right nothing more than that.” He looked at her, of course, she was his best friend the women he told before missions goodbye to and called when he escaped unscathed, “do you want something more, Claire?” Claire looked into his eyes what if she did she loved him that six years of her waiting was driving her crazy, “Leon...I-I need to know do you love me?” It was a split second of silence as Claire sighed taking a sip from her warm beer, “just as I thought you know what never mind what I said.” He looked over into her gray-blue baby eyes, “Claire I don't love you.” She looked crushed and hurt as tears started to slip from her eyes, “you're an asshole Kennedy a big fucking asshole!” He grabbed her hand tightly across the table, “let me finish Red...please.”

She felt how rough his hand was against her smooth one years of scars and scratches years of fighting against Umbrella. He cleared his throat settling on his knees in front of her taking both her hands, “I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way.” She smiled as she remembered back six years ago Raccoon City that hell hole that brought her Sherry and Leon together. “ I never believed in fate or destiny but I know I was fated to meet you those six years ago and now I know I was fated to be with you.” Claire opened her mouth to speak as Leon pressed his fingers to her lips, “and you know what even if I met Ada or any of those girls before you I'd still choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of existence, I'd do it all over again and I'd choose you.” She wasn't much for sappy romance's or those cheesy romance novels but she loved Leon with all her being with all her soul. Leon couldn't keep himself composed as he stood up pulling Claire with him, “Claire Redfield meeting you was fate, being your friend was a choice but falling so much in love with you was beyond my control I love you Claire-Bear.”

They say the rules of love are: **Try something new together, Say I love you,** Respect each other, be Spontaneous, Celebrate special days, be willing to compromise and grow old together.

They laid in bliss Claire had her arms wrapped around his torso as Leon ran his fingers through her hair, “I love you Claire Redfield I'll do anything and everything to make you happy the rest of your life.” He knew just in three days his vacation would come to an end he'd be gone again and Claire would sit and wait for him. Her cold hands trailed over his six pack as she groaned in her sleep another nightmare he thought. He hated it for her more than anything they all had them dreams about Raccoon City, Tyrants, zombies and her occasional dreams about 'him'. She groaned digging her nails into Leon's skin as he gently shook her awake, “Claire baby wake up you're having a bad dream.” She woke startled realizing Leon was nude underneath her making her cry snuggling into his chest, “Oh Leon! I had that dream again about you...dying.” He held her close kissing her cheeks and rubbing her smooth back, “I'm here Claire it's just a nightmare heck you know I'm hard to kill.” He wanted to bring a smile to her face but it was lost to more tears falling from her eyes, “don't be an ass, Leon, it's hard enough when you call to tell me you're off on another crazy mission and I hold my breath waiting for that call that you're safe.” He never knew that he meant that much to her but he should have guessed it wasn't fair to do this to Claire, “I'm sorry Red I never knew that me doing that to you caused you such grief.” She shook her head holding his face close to hers kissing him as she settled back in between his legs, “it wasn't like I was a girlfriend or anything but I cared about you Leon I cared about you so much it hurt.”

It was three days later they both spent the majority of it making love there was so much sexual tension he made love to her four or five times the first two nights. The phone under Leon's bomber jacket rang as he slipped out of bed picking it up quickly, “good morning, Kennedy hope I didn't wake you up what time is it there in Maryland?” He groaned looking at the clock it was 7:00 am, “damn it Hunnigan this was my last day of vacation they did give me two weeks worth you know that right?” The women on the other end nodded clearing her throat, “I know that and I wouldn't call if it wasn't urgent...Leon, it's Ada they found her and Wesker in Africa we need you to..” There was a muffled moan as Leon turned looking to the perfect beauty, “Ya Ya I hear you need me to find out what they are up to I'll contact you when I leave in a few hours.” Hunnigan sighed she hated it for him he never told anyone about his feelings for Claire except for Hunnigan. Leon dropped his phone back down onto his bomber jacket as he slipped into bed beside Claire holding her, “Claire baby...I-I well it's time for me to go.” Her eyes fluttered open they had only fallen asleep over four hours ago, “Oh Leon you barely got any sleep do they really need you now?” He nodded kissing her passionately turning her so she was on her back as he situated his organ into her sex. She moaned out in surprise as he drove deeper inside her with each thrust her legs tightening around his waist, “Oh Leon! GOD YES! HARDER!” He answered thrusting his hips harder against her feeling her walls tighten around his cock as she whimpered his name riding out her orgasm. This wasn't going to make up the days, weeks, maybe even months that he was going to be away from her. They both panted as Leon leaned down kissing her passionately, “I love you Claire Redfield don't ever doubt that I will come home to you back to us.”


	2. Six Months Kept Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been Six months since Claire and Leon have seen each other SUAU's Captain has requested Leon to come help them with a little side job. Claire has changed some in the last six months and Leon doesn't seem to see the difference. Umbrella has also found a new way to make B.O.W's

It was six months he had seen her last there were phone calls, e-mails occasional dirty pictures, however, this wasn't a social call it was a job. The elevator dinged down into hidden SUAU headquarters as Chris stood with his arms folded looking at Leon, “took you long enough thought you government types got through airport security faster?” Leon rolled his eyes giving his old captain a dirty look, “give it a break Redfield I had to pull some strings to get here to help you and my buddy Ark Thompson is here also.” The past six months Chris had brought on a few new and old members: Carlos, Rebecca, Sherry, Jake, Jill, Barry and of course Billy who Leon never met before. The door to one of the back rooms opened as Leon looked up noticing it was Claire, “Claire? I didn't know you were here how are you?” She didn't even look at him as Chris looked at his sister worriedly, “Claire didn't I tell you to stay with Jill you know you could hurt..” She shushed him looking at Leon as she gives a weak smile a sad one at that, “I'm fine and the outbreak isn't here it's twenty miles away.” It wasn't apparent at least Leon thought that no one knew they were seeing each other or even dating, “yes, and I hope it stays twenty miles away don't need it getting to the base and hurting anyone.” Chris glared at Leon almost in disbelief did he just not notice, “yes, especially my sister in her condition it would be much worse now don't make me ask again Claire!” She stood there waiting looking at Leon he either didn't notice or he didn't care, “I heard you muscle-head just you both be careful out there bring stretch back here safe got it!” Chris grunted pushing his sister toward the door leading down to the sleeping quarters, “yes, I promise to bring the rookie back safe but you know him he always makes it out safe.”

The mission was under way Leon along with Chris, Carlos and Barry had infiltrated an Umbrella safe house. There were a few women all happened to be pregnant and looked a few months away from delivery or sooner. Leon was enraged what was Umbrella going to do with these pregnant woman experiment on them turn them into B.O.W's? While both Carlos and Chris were getting the pregnant women out of the safe house Leon was looking for any signs of a new virus. The place looked almost deserted no doctors but there was a lab that was locked via keycard. “Hunnigan Leon here can you trace this lock and see if you can get me away into the lab?” The female voice echoed in his head, “it should be unlocked now Leon whatever you do be careful I'm not exactly sure why there were pregnant women in that safe house.” He waited for the keypad beside the door to turn green as he pushed open the door the place was pitch dark except for a few tanks one particular caught his eye. There was a medium tank against the back wall that held a tiny figure but recognizable it looked like a human female baby. Leon's eyes flared up as he ran to the machines pushing switches that were connected to the tank he watched as the fluid disappeared into the drain below. The infant could have been no more than a year old by the looks of her she had blond curls and her skin was pale white. Leon took the chance he didn't know if she was a product of a new virus experiment or was about to be one as he lifted her into his arms. He stood there looking down into the pale face never noticing Chris and Carlos calling for him her lips were ice blue and her eyes were closed tightly, “hey! Earth to Leon! Move it we got company!” 

Just as the three men appeared out into the open the cold May air danced across Leon's face as he held the child close to him, “did you guys see anything?” Carlos shook his head looking down at the young toddler in Leon's arms, “no Amigo we got the pregnant woman to base let's get out of here before more UMBC show up!” Leon nodded in agreement as they crowded into Leon's hummer the young girl was still pale and not moving, “Chris step on it! Need to get this girl checked out as soon as possible!” Between Jill and Rebecca tending to the pregnant women, they found that the mothers were not infected but the embryo's they carried had some sort of new virus, “Jill we will have to move Claire to a different location the embryo's just in the last twenty-minutes are mutating!” Jill looked at Rebecca worried for the mother's, “what about the mother's can you do anything for them, Becky?” Rebecca looked back over the readings on the machines shaking her head, “I'm afraid not Jill they will either die from the mutations or be going into labor very soon.” The mothers were all settled in the sleep quarters below headquarters some crying in agony while other's were already dead. The only person down taking care of the mothers was Claire Redfield and no one had mentioned to her what was going on. “Jill! Rebecca! Need help down here now!” Both women heard screaming from not only Claire but the mother's as well, “we are going to need a medic and quick some are going into labor!” 

The hummer finally arrived at the hidden base as Chris pushed a button on his handheld device making the ground open up as it lowered them into the safety of the underground base. They all three sat for a few minutes as Leon shifted the child in his arms getting out of the vehicle, “Chris! We got trouble big trouble!” Leon looked up noticing Jill run down toward the Hummer blood on her arms and legs as Chris looked deeply worried, “where is my sister! Damn it Jill!” She took a deep breath, “She...she's fine the.” Chris shook his head cutting her off, “then who the hell's blood is that on you!” Carlos stepped out of the vehicle as he noticed Sherry and Jake both come toward them, “Becky took Claire out of here to the other base all the mother's you guys brought in were infected.” Leon looked at Sherry and Jake, “infected! How? What happened?” It was something Sherry and Jake had seen before a new way Umbrella was making there B.O.W's through implanting the virus into the embryo of pregnant woman. Jake looked at the blond child in Leon's arms as he pulled the young girl away, “have you realized what you've done!” Leon shook his head glaring at Jake, “it's my job to protect the innocent don't tell me she's some new experiment!” Sherry nodded sadly she had seen this enough when she was captured by Wesker, “Leon once she wakes she will be under Umbrella's control and they will use her to not only destroy our base but kill us.” Leon couldn't believe what he was hearing from Sherry the blond child that he had saved was a new type of B.O.W. “I don't care I refuse to believe that kid is going to be able to hurt anyone I won't let you hurt her!” While they were bickering and fighting Jake looked down into his arms the little blond child was no longer a small toddler she was maturing fast from adolescent to full blown women. “I think it's time we get out of here!” Leon looked over at Jake as he sat the pale blond woman down walking backward toward the jeep, “we need to leave now!”

They had left the base leaving tools, food, machines, files lucky for them the base thirty minutes across town had duplicates. “This is the last time I make that mistake again I was stupid and foolish!” Chris shook his head resting a hand on Leon's shoulder, “I would have done the same thing, Leon, I couldn't have left that girl in there to suffer.” Leon shrugged him off he had not only put the team endanger but Claire the woman he loved, “Is Claire at the base were going to?” Jill nodded looking at Chris, “Yes, one of the mother's bit Claire didn't know some of the mothers were infected.” Chris's eye's widened as he stared at his partner, “you didn't say she got bit! Damn it Jill so help me if that..” Jill shook her head, “Rebecca got to her in time everything is fine and checked out...but Rebecca is asking we not follow them for the time being.” Leon looked over at Jill eyes filled with worry, “not follow them why the hell not!” Jill looked to Chris before she spoke, “it's just out of safety for Claire she'll contact us when were able to see Claire again right now I think it's best we split up.” Leon clenched his fist holding back tears the woman he loved had been infected and he wasn't even allowed to see her, “what bullshit is this I need to see her I need to see her now!” Before Chris or Jill could say another word Leon's phone rang clicking on his Bluetooth, “Leon hey its Ark Thompson here we found Wesker whatever you are working on drop it this is top priority!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and SUAU this is corny but I couldn't think of something good off the top of my head so SUAU is Stars United Against Umbrella (I know so corny blame Rebecca's husband but Mr. Coen is taking suggestions so he said leave em in the comments below.)


	3. New Editions Old Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Edition is born to the Redfield family. Claire is taking being a single mother rather well with the help of family and friends of course. Our superstar agent Kennedy has been captured by Albert Wesker and Ada Wong and has been held captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** is for what's going on in Leon's neck of the woods but I am sure you'll pick that up.

August 24th, 2005

The hospital room was filled with smiles and laughter as Christopher looked onto his baby sister with pride, “that kid's gonna be a handful sis you sure you can manage?” Claire smiled down at the bundle in her arms running her fingers through the blond fuzz, “I think I can handle a new born Chris...” It was hard for her tears wanted to start up but she couldn't cry in front of him. Jill rested her arms around Chris looking down at her nephew, “what are you going to call him Claire?” Claire looked down into her son's blue-gray eyes, “he looks like a Jace to me yes, Jace D. Redfield.” The blond newborn gurgled and smiled as if he liked the name, “not Kennedy?” Everyone had turned looking to Billy Coen as he realized his mistake, “erm sorry about that but honestly doesn't Leon know he's got a kid?” Claire snuggled her son to her chest it had been three months and not a word from Leon, not a single solitary word. 

*** He woke startled a strange warm feeling had crept through his body, “ah the subject is up I see sleep well Leon S. Kennedy?” Leon glared into the darkness wincing at the pain in his knee he had taken a sniper shot to the knee cap, “nice to finally meet you face to face Wesker you're much uglier in person.” Wesker chuckled stepping up to the bars, “touchy aren't we how's the leg feeling?” Leon shrugged ignoring the pain in his knee standing up slamming his fists into the iron prison door, “I should have known Ada was still working as your little lap dog!” Wesker nodded his red eyes focusing on Leon's scratched up face, “shame really if you would only join me in getting rid of Chris and the other's you'd be a very powerful man and Ada could be yours.” 

Leon chuckled pressing his face up against the bars starring at Wesker before spitting into his face, “two words for you Wesker FUCK YOU!” Albert growled removing his sunglasses cleaning the frames of the spit, “you are trying my patience where is Chris!” In all honesty, Leon couldn't tell him they had removed all contact with each other last he remembered was coming to Spain to find Ada and Wesker. “Like I told you Wesker and even if I did know I still wouldn't tell you I'd never put Chris or the others in any harm I rather die!” Wesker nodded pulling out a device from his pocket pushing the green button as the bars on the cell door electrified causing Leon to double over in pain, “ugh! Go to Hell Wesker!” Wesker chuckled kicking up dust off the cement floor, “my dear Leon This is Hell I am the Devil and you are my slave never forget that!” A lone figure in the dark watched as Wesker turned on his heels looking over at her, “Ada what a surprise what have you found out for me?” The young Asian women looked at Leon shaking her head, “still looking, Albert, it's been three months all the locations even their headquarters have been deserted.” Leon winced looking up at Ada as he looked confused, “three months? Not possible I just got to Spain three days ago!” Wesker nodded in remembrance, “oh yes I neglected to mention you've been in a coma-like state for three months it's actually August 24th.” He still looked bewildered as he stood grabbing the bars again shaking them furiously, “I will kill you Wesker if its the last thing I do I will get out of here and kill you!” The blond man smiled nodding his head, “I'm looking forward to that actually oh and one more little itty bitty thing Leon it seems you have a strong immunity to the R-ST Virus.”

It was just into a month Claire was taking to being a mother pretty well, “oh Claire he's starting to look more and more like Leon.” She had frowned at this making Sherry's smile turn downward, “I'm sorry Claire I didn't mean to upset you.” Claire only shook her head smiling, “oh don't be sorry even I can see Jace is taking on his father's features every day.” It was now four months no phone call no e-mails, not even letters, “so what is going on with you and Jake?” Sherry smiled picking up her baby brother, “oh nothing honestly other then he asked me to be his girlfriend.” Claire turned her eyes wide open in shock, “are you kidding me Sherry dating Jake Wesker!” Sherry nodded placing Jace down into his bassinet, “Yes, in case you forgot Jake saved me from his father's lab in Spain we were both prisoners there.” The young child wasn't happy being down in his bassinet as he started to cry and throw a fit, “sorry baby mom is here I'll pay attention to you.” Claire reached down picking her one-month-old son up, “Sherry have you heard from him?” The young blond woman shook her head, “no one has Claire why didn't you tell him you were pregnant then?” Claire cuddled her son close to her chest, “One, he was only called to help us with that one job, 2nd that outbreak and I got bitten and third of all how could he not see that I was pregnant I was huge!” *** It was dark outside Leon's cell as he heard the door to his cell open, “who's there!” The thin female figure entered coming to his side resting her hand on his lips, “it's me, Ada, I'm coming to help you out of here.” He groaned from being tested on and from beatings he had taken by Wesker he had no strength to fight her, “pft help me out of here? It's laughable you fucked up my right knee!” Ada sighed seven years ago she had fallen in love with this man and still part of her did, “look you can hate me later right now we need to get you out of here!” 

The hallway was dark as Ada pulled along Leon he was in worse shape then she thought, “we are almost there one of my contacts will get you back to the United States.” Leon winced each time his right foot came down, “why are you helping me?” There were footsteps coming toward them as Ada pulled him against her, “would you be quiet for a government agent and a bodyguard of the president you sure make a lot of noise!” He looked up into her eyes as he noticed how hard he was pressed against her the old Leon would have kissed her maybe even made love to her, “well sorry princess I got a bummed up knee thanks to yours truly shooting me!” She ignored him as she watched the guard pass by them heading to Leon's cell, “look my contact knows where Chris and Claire are are you going to listen or what!” At the mention of Claire's name Leon became as well behaved as a school boy, “Claire?! Is she alright where is she!” She didn't mention anything more as she hurried them along down the corridor out to the docks with a boat waiting on them, “hurry up and get on before I change my mind!” A muscular figure waved from the boat as Leon looked to get a better look it was Carlos, “hey amigo get your ass in gear before they spot us!” Leon had taken one last look at Ada before he muttered a thank you running toward the docks as he dove into the water. It was a risk she was willing to take Ada thought watching Leon swim toward the small boat drifting further out to sea, “The US agent has escaped all personal keep on the look out!”

It was there 2nd month between Jill and Chris's wedding and Sherry announcing that she and Jake were dating things were going smoother. The two-month-old was causing Claire a lot of sleepless nights but she didn't care, “oh Jace come on baby please go to sleep for mommy.” The voice brought a smile to Jace's face as he reached up to the red haired woman, “gaga!” That smile was a Kennedy smile everyone had mentioned how much Jace was like his father he was Leon through and through. It had been five months now still no word Chris had even told her to give up on him. “Claire it's been five months now if he was alive he would have come for you.” Claire looked up at her brother glaring at him, “don't you even say that! Leon would never die without telling me never!” Chris shook his head, of course, Leon was a pansy ass in his eyes but he always got out of sticky situations and lived. “Jill brought over some more diapers for Jace did you need anything else?” She only shook her head looking down into her son's eyes, “promise me something, Chris..” He ran his fingers through his dark hair confused, “of course sis anything.” Claire kissed her son's forehead before sitting down in the rocking chair cuddling him close, “promise me you won't be mad at Leon when he comes back to us.” He frowned in disbelief, “Claire you know damn well if he was alive he'd be here already you know that!” She shook her head, “I told you not to say that! No, he's alive I just know it don't ask me how or why just promise me muscle-head!” Chris groaned nodding, “fine I promise! But if he is alive and been dodging you and Jace here I'll rip his balls off!” 

***It was another warm than usual night as Carlos was watching the penguins play on the TV, “Carlos you haven't answered my question!” Leon was sitting on the couch with his knee propped up on the coffee table, “where are Claire and Chris?” Carlos took a swig from his beer smiling at him, “Amigo I told ya I would tell you soon right now you are not in any shape to see her.” He hated to admit it he wasn't in any shape from having surgery done on his right knee to having every test done imaginable on him. “Yes, I know that but you could at least give me her new number so I can call her!” Carlos shook his head standing up from the couch, “look Chris said no contacts what so ever I'm not gonna let you put chica in danger not with..” Leon glared at Carlos as the game came back on, “I'd never put Claire in danger but I guess your right it's too soon Wesker probably knows where I am just waiting for me to slip.” He couldn't understand why Ada let him go maybe she knew he'd go and find Claire and Chris no he had to put his heart and feelings aside. The U.S government gave him till January to cooperate that and his tests hadn't come back yet, “so what did you want to do tonight Amigo?” Leon groaned moving his foot off the coffee table, “nothing I'll probably just go get some sleep the ordeal I've been through I could sleep for another three months.” Carlos chuckled looking at his friend, “no worries tomorrow I'm going into town to get some groceries just make a list of what you need alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Leon would still harbor feelings for Ada but his feelings for Claire are a lot stronger. Even being the bad guy working for Albert Wesker she doesn't wanna see any harm come to Leon. (to be honest played like the first few minutes of RE 4 so again if something is wrong you can point it out that's fine but this is my story and how I want to see things go if I want anything to be cannon is that Claire and Leon get together to have a couple of babies and grow old together fighting tyrants and zombies) Oh another note a friend of mine said Jake Muller was Wesker's son so just assumed his name was Jake Wesker hope no one minds Plus Sherry Wesker sounds a lot cooler than plain old Sherry Muller


	4. Meeting with the President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The President Contacts the Redfield's so he can contact Leon's girl so at least she can know he's safe a lot of things are still left in the dark but sometimes it's just for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that Ashley Graham's father doesn't have a first name so I called him Adam and Leon are on the first name basis. I mean heck Leon saves your annoying kid you better give Leon a key to the city or something (like I said never played RE 4 but I've seen enough parodies and comics of Leon trying to get rid of Ashely Graham in some pretty horrible ways the most funniest was him throwing her into a pit of zombies and somehow a ladder shows up and she gets out of the pit Leon has this -.- look on his face lol)

January 2006 

“Claire hurry up!” Jill screamed in excitement as Claire ran into the living room Jace was sitting up beside Jill on the couch. Claire eyes widen in shock as she started to laugh, “oh my baby boy did he just do that?” Jill smiled pulling her nephew into her lap, “just a few minutes ago they say at this age its a “tower of Pisa” sitting but he's got it mastered.” Claire got down beside Jill on the couch with a bottle in hand as Jace reached out for his mother, “sorry Jace Aunt Jill will have to feed you right now mommies doing something.” He frowned making a gurgling sound before crying as Jill cooed him, “it's alright buddy your mommies just gotta finish up dinner.” Jace turned his head looking up at his aunt giving off a happy squeak of a laugh as Claire gave Jill the bottle, “thanks for doing this Jill it's been two months since I've gotten even a little time to myself.” Jill shook her head smiling down at the infant, “are you kidding me and Chris loves watching this little guy if you ever need a break don't every hesitate to call us.” Claire ran her fingers into the strawberry blond locks on her son's head, “alright gonna go finish up dinner when was Chris coming by?” Jace looked at his mother and aunt with interest as he started to suck down his bottle, “he said around seven but you know him will stay for dinner, though.”

Leon looked at his watch it was seven-thirty he had only gotten four hours sleep prior, “Kennedy you look like what the cat dragged in what's eating you?” He looked up from his watch noticing the President looking at him, “sorry sir just a lot on my mind won't happen again.” President Graham shook his head, “was the six-month break not long enough? Just let me know I'll see about getting you more time.” Leon quickly shook his head running his fingers through his dirty blond locks, “no it was way too much of a break, believe me, knee's healing great sir.” Graham shook his head chuckling, “you should know by now Scott I know when you're lying or hiding something from me so come on sit talk.” Leon sat down beside Graham on the love seat even with his knee healed it caused him some grief, “you remember I told you I had a girl waiting at home for me?” The president nodded remembering Hunnigan was telling him about a Claire woman, “Claire wasn't it Chris Redfield's sister the girl you escaped Raccoon City with?” Leon nodded leaning back, “yes, her thing is I haven't been able to speak to her in nine months.” The older gray-haired man nodded, “would you like to see her? I don't really know the situation I try not to pry into your personal life, Scott.” Leon shook his head, “it's not possible we all broke contact back in May last job I did for Chris and SUAU and left for Spain.” Graham nodded resting his hand against his chin, “I can try to locate her for you I mean it should be simple for the President of the United states to find the woman you love.” He only shook his head in protest, “sir no, believe me, I appreciate it but Wesker is still trying to find her and Chris I can't put her life in danger.”

It was going on 11 months still no phone call no word from Leon she was starting to believe Chris was right. “Ouch! You little wise guy Claire Jace bit me.” Claire chuckled as Chris gave her a pout, “Jace is just teething Chris, not like you haven't been through worse.” Jace giggled wrapping his tiny hands around Chris's neck kicking his feet in and out, “he wants to bounce Chris take him to his little bouncer.” Chris looked around the room noticing in the kitchen doorway the old bouncer was sitting, “you know you're going to be in big trouble when this kid starts crawling.” She couldn't help but smile as she watched Chris situate Jace into his bouncer as he started bouncing furiously, “whoa Jace take it easy you're gonna rip your bouncer out of the doorway.” Chris looked at his sister noticing tears start to fall from her eyes it was almost every month now, “oh sis don't cry you and Jace are gonna be fine you've lived through outbreaks and Tyrants this is a cake...” Claire glared at him keeping her voice low, “cake walk! I haven't heard from Leon in 11 months his son! No, our son is seven months at least they could have the decency to call me!” Chris pulled his sister into his arms as she beat her hands into his chest crying harder, “I won't believe he's dead Chris I won't he's alive I know it!” He nodded running his hand through her hair, “I know Claire-Bear I know do you want me to stay the night again?” Claire raised her head looking into her brother's eyes, “no you've been here three nights this week already I can't keep you from Jill.” He rolled his eyes, “she knows I'm here it's not like I'm off with some whore! Look another night won't kill me why don't you go take a nap I'll watch the little bitter.” 

It was getting later as Chris was flipping channel's stopping at Spongebob which made Jace roll over in his playpen, “hey squirt you awake finally?” He heard an audible grunt from his nephew as he laughed, “I'll take it as a yes and that you and I are watching Spongebob.” Jace dug his tiny fingers into his playpen pulling himself up as he looked at his uncle curiously, “trying to escape again?” Jace's little head bobbed up and down as Chris laughed getting off the couch reaching down into the playpen. He couldn't help himself the little strawberry blond child stole his heart even though the kid was the son of Leon S. Kennedy a man he was growing to hate. The young seven-month-old held tightly to Chris as he was picked up heading back to the couch to get comfortable, “hey how about me and you just have a guys night let your mother sleep?” Jace bobbed his head again as he laid his head down on Chris's chest making happy gurgle noises, “however no alcohol for you till your twenty-one now girls they are a whole nother thing.” Both Chris and Jace were about to doze off around the 4th episode of Spongebob when Claire's house phone rang, “who the hell is that?” Chris had all but forgotten Jace was sitting in his lap as the toddler began to cry Chris had startled him from his sleep, “sorry buddy didn't mean to scare you.” The phone rang again as Chris picked it up rubbing one hand against the toddlers back, “this better be important who is this!” The voice on the other end spoke, “sorry to disturb you I was trying to reach a Claire Redfield is this her residency?” 

Chris looked at the caller ID realizing it was an unlisted number, “and who the hell is this!” Graham cleared his throat, “please I'm calling for a dear friend of mine Leon S. Kennedy I would like to know if this is Claire's residency?” Jace struggled into Chris's arms as he realized he was holding Jace a little too tight, “are you stupid or something I asked who you are!” A 2nd voice came on the line, “Mr. President is everything alright sir?” Chris's eye widen as he cleared his throat, “forgive me President Graham you have to understand my families situation and my team.” The agent on 3 way left the call as President Graham sighed, “forgive me we both have to be cautious but with Leon being so upset about not getting to contact Claire I had to do this for him.” Chris nodded rocking a fussy Jace in his arms, “good we understand each other can you tell me what happened to him it would easy some worry in my sister.” Graham sighed in relief he had found Chris and Claire both, “ah I'm so glad I was feeling like I'd never find her it really is confidential and over the phone is there a way we can meet in person?” Chris groaned, “yes, I understand I'll take a flight to D.C. In the morning does that work for you, Mr. President?” The older gentlemen chuckled, “no, to be honest, I am in my private jet to your location now where should I meet you?” 

The private jet landed at the Maryland airport as two agents stepped off pistols in hand as Adam Graham stepped out. Two lone figures stood a female with long blond hair and a stocky muscular male, “ah Jill Valentine and Christopher Redfield I assume?” Jill nodded saluting the President with Chris, “welcome to Maryland sir this is a pleasant surprise.” Adam raised his hand, “please this isn't anything formal just wanted to fill you two in on..” A dirty blond agent stepped out of the jet descending the stairs you could tell he had a bad limp, “Oh my God! Leon! You're alive!” Leon looked at Jill and Chris frowning as he realized Claire was not with them, “of course it takes a lot to kill me you should know that Jill.” Her salute all but forgotten as she ran into his arms crying, “oh you idiot why didn't you contact us you got Claire all worried she's been under so much stress with...” Chris cleared his throat, “yes, stressed over thinking you were dead so should we go grab a bite to eat catch up?” Adam nodded as the four walked into the airport heading to the fancy restaurant Se'Cleon. The place was a bit too fancy for the Maryland airport it had a variety of foods from all across the world. “I have never been here before what is good on the menu?” Leon looked over the menu finding the perfect thing, “I know you're not big on fish Adam but Cajun Salmon here is amazing.” Chris looked up from his menu the Cajun Salmon here was Claire's favorite dish she would order nothing else, “I have to agree my sister loves it made me come out here just to get it for her three nights a week.” 

The meals finally ordered Adam gentle nudged Leon, “well why don't you tell them what happened wouldn't be fair if I did.” Chris and Jill both looked over at Leon nodding, “yes eleven months is a long time to be gone start at the beginning.” Leon took a huge swig of his Merlot, “remember that night when Ark Thompson called me..well they found Wesker and Ada in Spain.” Leon had told them from being in a coma-like state for three months being beaten and experimented on. “The last thing Wesker said to me was that he'd get to Claire no matter what I had to stay alive to make sure that would never happen.” Jill shook her head, “how did you escape I mean Wesker isn't stupid enough to allow anyone to escape him he's gotten too smart.” Leon sighed sipping at his Merlot, “Ada...she let me go Carlos was waiting for me to take me back to the United States four months I stayed with him.” Adam shook his head no one had told him Leon's whole ordeal, “Leon why had you never told me about what happened a four-month leave was not long enough for you.” Leon rolled his eyes, “Adam I told you the break was way too long as it gave me too many sleepless nights worried that Claire might be hurt or worse.” Jill looked across at Chris as he shook his head it wasn't the time to tell him not yet, “sorry Claire couldn't come she wanted to believe me but something came up.” Leon nodded he was just happy she was alive and well, “I wanted to see her but believe me I'm just happy she's doing well she's not..she's not seeing anyone?” Chris grunted resting his arms around his waist, “she's not part of me is still pissed you waited four months to contact us but I can understand I just hope Claire is more forgiving than I am.”

It was coming to 9:00 pm as Adam went to take out his wallet to pay for the meal, “no Mr. President let me pay.” Adam chuckled, “please Leon calls me Adam or Mr. Graham will do but I prefer Adam and no with my salary this is chump change.” Jill and Leon both watched as Chris and Adam fought over who was going to pay the bill, “Adam...Chris, why doesn't just one pay tip and another pay bill?” The men looked at each other nodding in agreement, “alright Christopher I'll leave the waitress a nice big tip you pay for the meal sound good?” Chris nodded smiling as he pulled out his wallet taking out his credit card as Leon noticed a picture of a baby in his wallet, “hey who's the cute kid there?” Before Chris could protest Leon picked the wallet looking at the kid closely, “didn't know any of the teammates had a kid.” Jill bit her lip as Chris nodded, “ah yes, Rebecca and Billy's kid they hid it pretty well didn't know until our wedding day they had a one-month-old he's about seven months now.” Leon looked at Jill and Chris as he if didn't believe them before he smiled tossing back the wallet, “you two got married man I hate I missed that.” Adam looked at the two they looked as if they were sweating bullets, “well what is the little lad's name?” Jill smiled looking at Adam, “his name's Jace D. Coen smartest kid take's a lot from his father.” The moment was short-lived as Adam sighed, “hate to have this cut short Scott why don't you get your girl's information I'll leave you three for just a few minutes.” Leon turned his eyes to Chris as he waited for the knucklehead to jump over the table and beat him, “oh yes, sorry I guess I should get that for you.” Jill chuckled rolling her eyes taking a napkin as she wrote down the address and number, “here Leon maybe we can meet at another time and place longer next time?” Leon nodded taking a scrap of napkin reading the address and phone number, “...I thought she would have sold the house I-I wish I could see her please tell her I'm sorry for everything.” Chris shook his head, “no you can tell her call her when you get back to D.C and don't worry about what time it will be she needs to hear your voice.”

It was reaching 1 am as Claire was left tossing and turning in her bed lucky for her Jace was sleeping through the night. There was sweat streaming down her forehead as Claire cried out, “Leon! No Wesker!” Her nightmares were getting more violent in them Wesker was doing experiments on Leon trying to turn him into an S.B.O.W. She cried as she sat up in bed curling the covers around her body as her phone rang on her nightstand. It was 1:10 am in the morning who the hell would be calling her this late. She cleared her throat wiping the tears from her eyes as she swiped to answer the call, “hello, who is this?” A sweet sexy voice answered as Claire burst into tears, “Oh Leon! Thank God I knew you were alive!” Leon held his breath he fought back his tears, “hey you know it takes a lot to kill me I'd never die without telling you Claire you know that.” She gulped back wiping her tears away, “what happened where are you I need to see you!” Leon couldn't help but chuckle, “It's a long story and one you don't need to worry yourself with I wish I could see you Claire I've missed you so much.” She answered back in kind, “you're going to tell me but if it's long I understand it's almost 2 am here we should make a phone date.” Adam looked over at Leon as he laughed, “sure baby a phone date maybe you wouldn't mind sending some of “those”.” Adam looked at Leon confused as he held back a laugh, “I guess that's my cue to let you guys have your conversation.” Leon shook his head, “no Adam it's fine she's about to head back to sleep anyway she sounds tired and I could use a nice long rest myself.”

“Oh boy someone is in trouble now Claire, Jill, Sherry get in here quick!” The three girls ran into the living room finding Jace inching himself around his playpen. Sherry clapped her hands together as Claire hurried to the playpen sitting down looking at her eight months old, “you haven't even started crawling yet don't you even think about walking mister.” Jace giggled reaching his chubby hands up to his mother as she pulled him out, “I told you, sis, you're in trouble now that little tyke is gonna give you a run for your money.” Sherry walked over arms stretched out as Jace wrapped his arms around her neck, “si...sis.” Everyone turned looking to Sherry as she smiled nodding, “yes, I'm your sister Sherry and who is this lovely lady?” Jace turned to where Sherry pointed as he giggled, “momo.” Everyone chuckled as Jace turned to face Chris as he reached out his hands, “pape!” Jill frowned looking over at Chris who went from smiling to frowning, “no buddy I'm your Uncle Chris, not papa.” The young toddler frowned crying, “pape pape!” Chris couldn't ignore his nephew as he picked him up giving Claire a look, “it's my fault I've been here too much I'm the only father figure he's seen we should have let..” Jill covered a hand over his mouth as Claire looked between the two, “you should have let what?” Claire thought about it Leon had gotten her number over a month ago somehow, “you both saw Leon didn't you! When and if you don't tell me so help me God!”

The living room was empty except for Jill and Chris as Claire rubbed the bridge of her nose, “I'm not happy one bit!” Chris grunted rolling his eyes, “I'm sorry Claire I know I should have told you Leon was here.” She sighed looking at her brother, “he neglected to mention he was even here how did he look is he ok?” Jill nodded, “other than a bummed up knee he's doing alright, believe me, he really wanted to see you not like he could spend much time with us.” She nodded, “I mean really I'm happy that we've gone back to talking to each other on the phone but I would have wanted to see him tell him about Jace.” Chris looked at his sister, “you can't tell him about Jace Claire it's not the right time.” Jill looked at her husband furiously, “and why the hell, not Jace is his son he deserves to know!” It wasn't as if Chris was selfish, “listen before you both bite my head off if Wesker is after me and Claire if he ever EVER finds out Claire had a baby with Leon they'd both be in a lot of danger.” The tears started down her face as Sherry brought in a cranky Jace, “sorry Claire but he just doesn't want anyone but you right now.” Jace looked at his mother crying as he stopped his fussing outstretching his arms to her, “mo mo!” She couldn't help but smile as Jace wrapped his tiny little arms around her neck, “my little prince mommy's Ok baby...everything will be ok.”


	5. Birthday and Break ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jace Davidson Kennedy's first birthday everyone is having a ball down to Jace getting his first Harley Davidson accident. Leon calls Claire after his night out with Carlos on the town which only ends up in Claire ending their relationship.

August 24th, 2006

The young one year old looked around at his family as he laughed, “mommy cake mommy cake!” Claire brought around a cake that held the letters HD and had a toy motorcycle on top, “Happy birthday little man.” Jace's hair lost it's blond as it was completely auburn now he was looking more and more like Leon, “hey wait a minute we have to sing happy Birthday!” It was too late Jace had no patience as he stuck his hand into the cake removing the small Harley toy. Claire shook her head as Jill and Chris both laughed, “it's his birthday Claire let him enjoy it.” The cake wasn't even badly damaged just the spot where the motorcycle had been. The family gathered around the table as Jace looked up in wonder as Chris lead them off, “Happy Birthday Jace Happy Birthday to you!” The one-year-old toddler was still into the toy motorcycle in his hands to care about the cake or presents on the table. Chris smirked as he winked over at Jill, “I guess the little man doesn't want his very special present me and aunt Jill got him.” Billy walked into the dining room bringing in a small electric powered motorcycle setting it in Jace's view, “hey! Jace little man look!” The young auburn grey-blue eyed toddler looked up his eyes wide and his jaw dropped open, “mine!” Claire couldn't help but laugh as she gave Jill and Chris a worried look, “he was just happy with the cake decoration what did you both do!” Jill laughed nodding to the other presents from them on the table, “oh that's nothing should see what else we got him.” 

Chris pulled his wife close as Billy took Jace down from his highchair letting the kid on the floor, “mine!” Everyone chuckled as Jace settled down on the bike hugging it against his chest, “hey now Jace what do you say to Aunt Jill and Uncle Chris?” Jace looked up for a few seconds before he noticed he had cake on his handle bars getting quite upset, “mommy dirty!” Claire rolled her eyes removing the washcloth from his highchair as she wiped the handlebars, “there now what do you say to Aunt Jill and Uncle Chris?” Jace's baby gray-blue eyes looked at his mother then to Jill and Chris, “Thank youz! Ant Jill and pape Chris!” Chris sighed shaking his head, “I thought someone was going to teach this kid how to say Uncle Chris and not keep calling me papa.” With Jace so deep in his motorcycle, Claire opened the other gifts shaking her head, “Jill Redfield these are way to expensive! The monogram had to be at least 500 dollars.” Jill laughed shaking her head, “would you stop and let me and Chris spoil our only nephew plus it was too cute to pass up.” Claire picked up the biker jacket so everyone else could see made in mommy on the back of it. Sherry smiled brightly, “that is too cute you should put Jace in his little outfit and go get on your biker vest and shorts, Claire.” Claire nodded in agreement she hadn't worn her biker vest and shorts since eight years ago. Jace was sitting on Claire's bed while she slipped into her biker shorts and situated the vest over her breasts, “well since having you my breast have diffidently stayed enlarged.” Jace slid out of bed going to the tall mirror checking himself out as he pulled his jacket tightly around his chest, “mommy your purity lady.” Claire let a tear roll down her face as she got to Jace's level kissing his cheek, “and you're very handsome why don't you go find sissy.” 

With that, Jace ran out of the room heading across the hall to Sherry and Jake's room they shared when they came to visit. “Oh hey, there little man nice duds Sherry we got a little visitor!” Claire smiled as she heard a familiar ring tone Someday by Nickleback. She hurried over to the phone to pick it up as a toddler came swinging around back into the bedroom, “nope I got it Sherry can you please come take him.” Strong arms pulled Jace off the floor as Jake gave a nod, “got him go ahead I'm taking him downstairs for pictures don't take to long.” Claire nodded thanks to Jake as she answered, “Hey, their baby was wondering what took you so long.” Leon grinned on the other end sitting in his bath towel watching sports, “you sound really good how was your day?” Claire grinned running her hand through her auburn hair, “oh nothing much had a small gathering tonight everyone is here it's so good to hear your voice I miss you, Leon.” He lowered his voice into the phone, “you know I miss you Red it's been kind of lonely and, to be honest, I'm..” Before he could finish both were interrupted:

Claire's POV: Chris ran upstairs carrying a loud crying toddler his face was red with tears as he was holding his right knee, “sorry Claire he needs you he fell off his bike bummed his knee up bad.” Claire frowned mouthing she was on the phone with Leon as Chris tried to calm Jace down. 

Leon's POV: The door to Leon's room flew open as Carlos stood looking over at Leon, “hey Amigo let's go paint the town red..” Carlos let out a laugh as he noticed a tent forming under Leon's towel, “you know knocking is a thing right Carlos!” Leon groaned but stopped as he heard Chris's voice and something about a bummed up knee, “hey Claire what's going on is everything ok?” There was a muffling of Claire saying Leon was on the phone as he heard Chris trying to calm down the child. All Leon could remember is that Chris and Jill told him that Billy and Rebecca had a child, “ah Claire I'll try and catch you later.”

It was quiet for a moment as Claire sighed both their “special” phone conversation ruined, “come on baby let mommy look at it.” Chris sat Jace down on the bed as he tried to put on a tough smile for his mother, “it better mommy.” She looked from Chris to Jace as she sat down on the floor moving up his pant leg, “mommy it ok!” Chris couldn't help but chuckle as Jace was trying so hard to get Claire to leave his right knee alone. She frowned noticing he smacked his knee up good it was bleeding, “Chris call Becky up here please.” Jace looked from his mother to his uncle, “pape Chris no Ant Becky make it hurt worst!” Chris gave a nod looking at his nephew, “if Aunt Becky doesn't look at it and make it better me and Aunt Jill will have to take the bike...” Jace started to cry shaking his head, “no mine! No, take away I'll be good hurry get Ant Becky.” Chris turned heading out of the doorway calling from the landing, “Oh nurse Becky got a patient for you!” Down below the landing, Rebecca looked up at Chris, “how bad is it?” Chris glared at her, “if you forgot the patient is a year old he's not some big teenager or an adult.” Billy laughed looking at his wife as she glared at him smirking, “Chris I am used to that honestly, I work on a kid all the time.” Billy looked confused as he rolled his eyes, “real funny Rebecca and I am not a little kid!” Claire sat with her son waiting as Rebecca walked into the room smiling down at Jace, “hey buddy hear you got your first biker accident can I look see?” Jace looked up at his mother as he sighed nodding, “Ok but no shots Ant Becky I don't need shots!” 

Rebecca got on her knees in front of him shaking her head taking a rag to Jace's knee as he let out a cry of pain. Chris and Claire did a double take as Jace let a four-letter word slip out of his mouth, “I think we can let that one slid Claire.” Claire nodded holding her son's hand tightly he was being very brave for his first bike accident, “alright Jace I need to talk to your momma alright?” Jace winced looking down at his knee, “you can tell me, Ant Becky, I'm a big boy.” Rebecca nodded ruffling his auburn locks, “well Mr. Redfield we are gonna have to do some butterfly stitches on you till you heal up.” Chris frowned looking at his sister, “it's my fault I should have been watching him closer Claire.” Jace looked at his uncle then Becky, “please don't take my bike pape, Chris!” Claire laughed she thought he'd be concerned about the stitches over anything else, “no baby mommy won't let Uncle Chris take your bike but you have to be careful you hear me?” Jace nodded as Becky left the room calling down the landing, “Billy bring me my kit I need the butterfly stitches.” Chris was proud of his nephew he was being so strong Redfield's made a big deal about bumps and bruises. Billy walked up noticing Jace's leg as his face turned a green color, “ugh wow and all he did was ride right into the coffee table.” Rebecca rolled her eyes grabbing her kit from her husband, “alright Jace this might hurt a little bit I'll be easy ok?” Jace nodded grabbing his mother's hand, “can I ride my bike after this mommy?” Rebecca shook her head working the stitches onto his knee, “sorry buddy it's going to be at least a day before I want you riding again.” 

*** Leon sighed as he took a long sip from his whiskey, “this is just great Carlos I was fine staying in for tonight.” Carlos downed another shot of Tequila, “yes, really classy Amigo spends the night having phone sex with Claire.” Leon groaned punching Carlos in the arm, “I don't know why I still share that D.C apartment with you don't you like have somewhere else to go?” Carlos laughed, “ah Amigo you know you like having me around but I do apologize for ruining your night with the misses.” Leon shrugged it off he did admit he liked having Carlos around the guy was sly and had a way with the ladies, “ah forget it I was thinking about surprising Claire in four months anyway for Christmas holiday.” They both sat in silence as Leon was picking up the game on the big screen, “that's a lousy pass come on Davidson!” It was getting late as both Carlos and Leon were beyond drunk, “you know..hic, Claire is wild in the bedroom.” Carlos burst into laughter, “never figured that she seems to shy she like it rough and dirty?” Leon blinked looking at Carlos as he nodded, “the only thing she won't let me do on her is anal says I'm already too big for her pussy.” The barkeep sighed looking at the two, “alright Mr. Kennedy and Olivera it's time you guys went home.” Leon looked at the man behind the bar as he nodded he was drunk but he wasn't that drunk, “sorry Carlos pay the nice man so we can get out of here.” Carlos nodded removing his wallet as he dumped the whole contents on the counter a few hundred dollar bills with his credit card and a condom wrapper. The barkeeper shook his head taking one of the hundred dollar bills to pay for the drinks, “make sure you take his wallet if he goes paying people like that when he's drunk he's not gonna have any money left.”

The two males leaned on each other to keep up off the ground as Leon fished into his bomber jacket trying to force the key into the bottom lock. It was useless and lucky for them their neighbor Rachael was just getting off her 3rd shift at the hospital, “oh not again!” Carlos and Leon turned smiling at her as Leon did a half ass salute, “Madam Rachael my key will not work can you use your spare?” Rachael giggled walking up to Leon taking the keys from his hands opening their front door, “there you go, sir, you both need to go sleep off the booze.” Leon nodded in thanks running his shoulder into the door as he made his way passed the coffee table into his bedroom, “ouch he's going to feel that in the morning you feeling alright there Carlos?” The young Italian man smiled winking at Rachael, “of course chica I never drink enough to get me that drunk just like to take him out for a good time.” She nodded kissing him on the cheek, “good he needs it once in awhile I have tomorrow night off by the way if you wanna do something.” Carlos smirked pulling the raven beauty into his arms kissing her softly as her lips parted against his. She moaned draping her arms around his neck as Carlos lifted her legs up around his waist, “my room or your place chica?” Rachael whimpered grinding against him, “let's..let's not bother Leon plus I got that thing you asked me to buy.” Carlos's eyes lit up as he shut the door with his free hand grabbing her ass, “will try it out in the morning chica I will take care of everything tonight.”

Leon shut his door as he stumbled into his bed removing his cell phone dialing Claire it had to be at least 3:00 am in the morning. The phone rang for over five minutes as Claire picked up she sounded sleepy but happy, “hey baby you do know it's 3:00 am...” Leon smiled breathing into the phone, “sorry just I needed to hear your voice my little wild flower.” Claire giggled on the other end her boyfriend was drunk, “oh you did huh did you want me to help with a problem?” He nodded breathing into the phone as he ran his right hand down toward his blue jeans unbuttoning them and sliding them off his legs. “Yes, but nothing compares to having you here in person it's been so long Red I need you.” Claire stripped out of her night clothes laying down under her sheets lowering her voice into the phone, “you have no idea Leon I'm so wet for you I'm practically dripping.” Leon moaned removing his restricted member out of his boxers stroking it, “damn if I was sober enough I'd come to Maryland fuck you hard and good till I got you pregnant.” Claire held her breath trying not to cry as Leon cursed under his breath, “shit Claire sorry...just damn it I love you I can't see myself without you.” She smiled whispering into the phone, “no really it just shocked me a little you're good I'm still horny.” Leon nodded sobering up a little bit, “are you fingering yourself for me, Claire?” Claire moaned into the phone softly her fingers pacing in and out of her, “yes, Leon I need your massive cock inside me now.” Leon moaned with her stroking his cock hard, “Red I love you I want everything with you I want us to have the whole deal.” 

She again had to keep herself from crying was he asking her to marry him in his drunken state, “mm the whole deal and what does that consist of?” Leon gripped his shaft harder whimpering into the phone, “Claire Redfield I want you to be my wife we have kids at least three or four always wanted a son somebody to take my legacy.” Claire moaned feeling herself close to cumming, “you want three or four geez, Agent Kennedy, I'm not a baby factory.” He groaned into the phone chuckling as he quickens his pace, “we don't even have to have any kids Claire but just thinking about having a family with you coming home to a wife to kids makes me the happiest man in the world.” Claire whimpered climaxing as she whispered, “that would make me happy Leon but would you even have time for us for a family?” His eyes harden as he felt himself cum down in between his legs on the sheets as he sighed into the phone, “Claire...someday I'll make time for us for a family I just hope you can wait for me.” She sighed happy with her sexual needs taken care of but not with his answer, “Leon its been 12 months please if you can't make time for us then maybe this needs to end.” He had finally sobered up as he listened to her last words, “Claire...this isn't a break up please don't say it is.” The female voice on the other end sighed as Leon's heart felt like it was going to shatter, “Leon...I'm sorry I love you everything about you the person you are but...” He shook his head sitting up on his bed, “please Claire...just don't say it don't!” It was a long pause as she finally spoke, “Leon... I'm sorry if it was another time another place...have a good night Leon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes 1. Jace's middle name comes from the fact his mother is a big Harley Davidson fan (I don't know if Claire is honestly but just how I've pictured her since RE 2) 2. YOU NEVER ever call a Harley Davidson just a Motorcycle my family are HD fans nothing but the best one guy called my uncles HD just a motorcycle that guy pissed himself cause my uncle got into his face and said "ITS NOT A MOTORCYCLE!" 3. oh ya and third someone was telling me Leon Kennedy was Irish Scottish or something so I know it takes us either dangerous levels of alcohol to get drunk or we never do. I just thought him drunk sex calling her was a good thing to add.


	6. Four years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's four years later Leon and Claire is still broken up. However, Jill and Chris have their first child together Samantha Redfield. Leon after four years shows up on the scene how will this play out?

four years later... 

Another small life is born a heart is healing and a new love is being shared, “Oh Jill she's beautiful!” Jill smiled holding a small pink bundle up to show Claire and Sherry. Chris had been sitting down beside Jill looking all distressed and worn out, “can't believe you fell to pieces, big bro.” He rolled his eyes, “ya ya well excuse me they never really actually prepare you for this and Jill's water broke in the hummer.” Jill laughed snuggling her daughter against her bare chest, “oh you should have seen it, Claire, we were on our way to the Opera and all of a sudden my water broke gushing all over the seat he thought Samantha was coming.” Sherry giggled looking down at the tiny pink face, “ Welcome to the family Samantha E. Redfield.” The tiny 5lb 4.3 oz baby giggled looking up at all the face's as Jake came into the room with a four-year-old tyke in his arms, “ah finally what were you trying to do out labor Claire for four hours?” Claire and Jill both rolled their eyes, “Jake we'd love to see you get pregnant and then try to push a baby out of your vagina!” Jake frowned looking at his girlfriend for help, “sorry but it seems like all you Redfield's can do is compete I mean Claire was in labor for fourteen hours with Jace here and you for eighteen.” The four-year-old Jace looked down at his cousin smiling, “Samantha! Can I play with her?” Jill laughed looking at her nephew, “sorry Jace I know you've been waiting for so long but she can't play like you can not yet.” 

Everyone had left the hospital except for Jill and Chris because of Samantha's size they wanted to keep her an extra night. Chris was in mid-snooze when his cell phone went off the ring tone hero was playing, “why is Leon calling my phone for?” Chris swiped across to answer it, “hey rookie what can I do you for?” Leon cleared his throat, “I called Sherry she said you and Jill were in the hospital and just had Samantha congratulations on being a dad man.” Chris nodded smiling, “hey, thank you gotta come up and see her some time she's amazing just like her mother.” Jill smiled as she was laid back nursing Samantha, “who is it, Chris?” Chris waved a hand up, “It's Leon baby he's calling to congratulate on the birth...you are? what oh boy ya don't do that.” Leon ruffled his dirty blond hair frowning, “why not last I checked me and Claire bought the house together I need to fix this Chris fix us.” Jill looked worried as Chris only smiled waving at her, “look why don't you come see Samantha first then me and you both can go visit Claire.” Leon sighed maybe Claire had another man in her life five years without seeing her, “alright fine but I'm getting to see her so don't try to stop me.” He sighed pocketing his cell phone as Leon pulled out of the driveway heading to the Mercy Hospital to see the new Redfield edition. Little did Leon know a small auburn four years old was watching at the window curious and waiting, “mom it's gone!” Claire had just set the table for lunch as she walked into the living room, “what's gone? Would you stop playing detective for once!” Jace frowned dropping the curtain, “there was a hummer in the driveway thought it was Aunt Jill and Uncle Chris but it was brown and black.” Claire's eyes widen in shock Leon was here in her driveway but why hadn't he come in, “they must have realized they were at the wrong house.”


	7. Father and Son Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years Leon is getting to meet a son he's never met nor even heard about. How will he handle finding he's a father and that Claire has kept this from him for four years?

Leon pulled up into the closest parking lot he could find as he stepped out a package in hand before he smoothed out his hair. He found it odd the place wasn't very busy hospitals were normally full of pregnant women giving birth. His eyes adjusted as he noticed Christ standing at the lobby entrance door waving, “hey rookie over this way gotta go through maternity ward.” Leon smiled resting his hand out to shake Chris's hand, “what is that come on man!” Chris laughed bringing Leon into a hug as the two entered the lobby taking the side entrance to the maternity ward. They didn't have to go very far Leon entered the room first as Jill smiled up at him, “oh there is our handsome superstar how was the six-hour drive?” Leon shrugged walking up toward the bed to meet the new edition, “man she's perfect...you know someday that will be me I hope.” Chris chuckled, “what a baby? I don't think you can age backward man it all goes up!” Leon sighed, “no a wife kid family but it's impossible...plus if I can't have it with the women I love I don't want it period.” Jill smiled softly, “here Leon why don't you hold her sit there.” Jill pointed to the chair beside her as Leon quickly sat down arms outstretched to take the infant. Chris watched as Samantha was lowered into Leon's arms he looked so natural holding his daughter. Leon smiled down at the pink face touching her pink blanket, “hey there sweetheart I'm Leon I'm sure your dad's talked crap about me a lot.” Samantha giggled outstretching her tiny finger up to Leon's hand, “oh I take that as a yes?” 

Jill laughed as she watched Samantha grab Leon's finger tightly, “oh nothing too bad Leon I think our daughter has a new fan, Chris.” Chris rolled his eyes, “hey bad enough Claire is in love with him nope I put my foot down with Samantha here.” Leon looked up from Samantha, “you're mistaken Chris Claire and I broke up over four years ago.” Jill frowned she wasn't even told as she looked at Chris worriedly, “she didn't tell me they broke up did she tell you?” He nodded, “she's my sister Jill but I don't believe the shit that comes out of her mouth half the time.” Leon glared at Chris, “hey no cursing in front of the niece here.” Jill laughed squeezing Leon's shoulder, “my baby girl is going to have two very strong supportive men in her life she's lucky.” Leon looked over at Jill, “Please tell me it's not Billy!” Chris' eyes widen at that, “Oh God No you should see how he is when he babysits Jace.” She laughed again almost to the point of peeing herself, “oh my God no can you imagine Billy Coen as a fat...” Leon looked up from Samantha to Jill and Chris, “wait didn't you say Jace was Billy and Becky's kid?” Chris nodded pulling up another chair in front of Leon, “Jill you might want to take Samantha.” Jill shook her head at him, “Chris doesn't do this right now please it will be too much for him.” Leon cuddled Samantha to his chest rocking her for a few minutes, “I'm a big boy Chris you can tell me Jace is Claire's son.” Chris arched an eye at Leon, “how did you know that Jace was Claire's son?” Without a word Leon pulled out his wallet tossing it to Chris, “go ahead check.” Chris opened Leon's wallet recognizing the one-month-old picture of Jace, “you took the picture out of my wallet that day?” Leon nodded, “I knew you both were lying to me shown all over your face plus the back of the picture said Jace D. Redfield and I know you two didn't have a child then.”

Chris grew angry as he tried to calm down, “so what do you really think rookie?” Leon shrugged laying the now sleeping Samantha into Jill's arms, “I'm not mad I just wish you both told me Claire had a baby would have been easier.” Jill sighed in relief as a nurse walked in with Claire and a four-year-old Jace hanging on her waist, “ Chris we need to...Oh, Leon, I wasn't expecting to see you here.” Leon stood up putting on his best smile he didn't like fighting in front of kids not how he was raised, “no problem just dropped off a present for Samantha was about to leave anyway to get back on the road.” Claire looked into Leon's eyes noticing the hurt there, “you don't really have to go do you?” Jace felt uncomfortable as he held his mother tightly, “mommy who is he?” Leon mentally smacked himself, “sorry buddy name's Leon Kennedy... a good friend of your mother's and what's your name?” Jace smirked at him making Leon draw a back a little, “Jace D. Redfield and I'm this many.” Jace put up four fingers the best he could making Leon laugh, “four years old...wow that is a big milestone kid...when's the tykes birthday?” Leon asked Claire not taking his eyes off Jace, “it's August 24th that's a...” Leon looked up at Claire as he fought back tears, “Claire he's....he is right?” Claire nodded as Jace was looking back from his mother to Leon, “mommy? Don't cry! Uncle Chris mean man gonna make my mommy cry!” Chris stood up about to take Jace in his arms but Leon stopped him, “I-I want to hold my son..” 

Leon stretched out his arms to take Jace as he looked at the man then back at his mother shaking his head, “no...mommy make the scary man go away!” Claire opened her mouth to say something but Leon smiled just shaking his head, “lovely...yes great no I get it the scary man is gonna go away kid don't worry.” Leon turned to Jill and Chris nodding a goodbye, “take care of that kid Chris don't be a screw up like me.” Chris went to rest a hand on Leon's shoulder as Leon shrugged him off disappearing out into the hallway. Claire stood feeling numb as she shook crying, “what have I done..” Jill bite her lip nodding to the chair beside her, “Claire sit honey it's been a long day Chris..” Chris nodded he was already making plans to stop Leon, “alright come on Jace we need to go stop Leon from leaving.” Jace frowned looking at his mother, “mommy...I'm sorry did I do something wrong?” Claire took a heavy breath, “no you didn't baby I promise can you go with Uncle Chris for me?” Jace nodded grabbing his mother's hand, “mommy?” Claire smiled squeezing her son's hand, “what is it, baby?” The auburn haired four-year-old cleared his throat, “was that man...was that my daddy?” Claire started to cry pulling Jace into her arms, “yes, baby that was your father.” Chris sighed throwing up his hands, “ya ya I'm going!” Chris stepped out into the hallway hurrying down out the emergency exit door at this point he didn't care. He sighed in relief when he noticed Leon leaning against the back of his hummer hands in his bomber jacket not looking anywhere in particular.

He was lost in thought Claire had a baby...not any baby either his a son who was now four years old, “Earth to Leon what are you doing man!” Leon looked up at Chris as he went to back away, “look I don't want to fight Chris... wait a minute you knew the kid was mine!” His fist clenched as he pushed Chris away from him, “just go back inside to your wife and kid go back to your family Redfield.” Chris grunted as he shoved Leon back whispering, “coward..” Leon's eyes flared up as he shoved Chris back harder, “what the fuck did you call me old man!” Chris smiled, “I called you a coward bitch boy what are you gonna do? You gonna run away from my sister and your son?” Leon cringed, “four years Christ...fuck!!” Leon was hurting badly his heart felt like it was shattering, “how'd you like it if Jill kept Samantha secret for four years!” Chris sighed shaking his head, “I would have been devastated Leon but I wouldn't be out here being all emo about it I'd be there trying to reach my kid.” Leon nodded taking a deep breath, “you heard what the kid said I'm a scary man.” Chris edge closer resting a hand on Leon's shoulder, “that kid in there just asked his mother if you were his daddy you need to go see your son Leon you can fix this.” Across the way, Claire stood with Jace's hand on her own as she walked over to Chris and Leon. Jace let go of Claire's hand as he walked over between Chris and Leon, “you-you're my daddy?” Leon nodded getting down to the four-year old's level, “ya..yes Jace I'm your daddy...” Jace looked back at his mother before he smiled nodding throwing his arms around Leon's neck, “good.” Leon laughed crying as he stood up hugging Jace against him tightly, “we gotta do something about that last name, though.” Jace frowned looking at his uncle Chris, “Aunt Becky said the same thing I'm too much like a Kennedy.” 

The hospital room was full again this time with laughter, “I'm sorry I missed that my boy a little biker.” Jace smiled content sitting in his father's lap, “you should see my knee aunt Becky had to do some crazy surgery.” Chris laughed, “no she didn't all she did was do butterfly stitches on his right knee which you keep injuring.” Leon pulled up his right pant leg showing off an old scar on his right knee as well, “guess father like son huh?” Jace looked at it curiously, “what happened to you, daddy?” Leon smiled proudly he couldn't get over being called daddy, “oh nothing just a bad lady took a sniper shot to my knee.” Claire was still sitting in silence enjoying having Leon there, “Claire you haven't said a word since I and Leon came back into the room what's up?” She shook her head smiling faintly, “sorry nothing just worried about Jake burning my house down.” Leon looked up at her frowning, “oh no you didn't leave Jake Wesker in my house please tell me Sherry is there?” Everyone laughed even Claire, “oh heaven's Sherry, Rebecca, Billy are there...never mind now I'm really worried.” It was getting late as the nurse came in to report that visiting hours were over, “thanks Sally for letting them stay longer than normal.” Sally smiled at Chris, “it was no problem Doctor Winston said you two will be free to go home tomorrow morning.” Jill nodded in thanks, “thank the lord I've never even been in the hospital that long for anything even serious back then.” Chris smiled hugging his little nephew, “you be good for Leon you here me?” Jace nodded walking back toward his parents, “I promise uncle Chris can you come visit us with Samantha tomorrow?” Jill nodded, “of course we will we were having Christmas at your house this year.” Jace had almost forgotten between the birth of Samantha and being excited about getting to meet Leon, “oh yes, Santa and presents let's go home so Santa can bring me presents!”


	8. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon is home to his family and team again hopefully this time it's for good. It seems like Billy Coen just can't keep his nose out of other people's business. Poor Billy getting picked on because Carlos is in DC

The ride back to the house was in silence as Leon smiled over Claire and Jace, “perfect just perfect.” Claire had her head leaning on the window as Jace was awkwardly situated in her lap sleeping away. The house came into view as Leon turned off the engine noticing Sherry and Rebecca sitting outside the house smoking. He chuckled shaking his head as he rolled down the window, “hey...you better not be throwing cigarette butts on the ground!” With Jace hearing Leon's voice he woke startled jabbing his arm into Claire's ribs making her grunt, “erm...not a way to wake mommy baby.” Leon cringed looking back at Claire and Jace both, “sorry my fault ba..Claire want me to carry him to his room?” Claire looked at Leon as she frowned, “Leon..we-we need to talk.” He rested his hands on the steering wheel sighing, “Claire...I just need to know one thing is it really over between us?” Claire rested her hand on his squeezing tightly as she leaned halfway, “hey gotta meet me here I got a four-year-old toddler sleeping on me.” Leon chuckled leaning in to meet Claire's lips with his kissing her softly, “m... I like that answer.” Jake stood in front of the hummer grinning, “hey mister that's Leon Kennedy's girl your kissing there.” Claire rolled her eyes, “shut up Jake and move so Leon can park in the garage!” Jake smiled giving Leon a thumbs up as he moved over to where the girls were standing, “Leon's gonna kill you, Jake, you better get these cigarette butts up.” 

Just as it was expected Jake was outside in Claire's rose bushes clearing out the cigarette butts, “hey this is not funny half these are not mine!” Sherry and Rebecca chuckled huddled together watching Jake, “I know baby but you do it cause you love me right?” Jake nodded smiling at his girlfriend, “the things I put up for you Sherry Birkins hey I will take this over Tyrants and zombies so I can't really complain.” Leon sat in front of the fire in the living room with Claire, “how long you think he's gonna be napping for?” Claire grinned getting into his lap unzipping his jeans, “normally a few hours.” Leon groaned in surprise, “hey we got guest outside what if they...” Claire unbuttoned his Jeans freeing his member from his boxers, “...it's not like they don't know what were doing Leon.” Leon watched as Claire stood slipping out of her blue jeans and spider-man boxers, “oh those still turn me on damn women.” Claire giggled getting back into his lap taking his member pressing it inside her causing a moan to escape her lips, “Oh... Jesus Christ Leon.” Leon groaned pulling her down further his hands grabbing her hips tightly rocking her up and down, “Christ is right your so tight!” Claire bit her lip rocking up and down on his member, “I missed this.I missed us.” He pulled her against him resting his head between her breasts rocking her harder and faster, “Claire...damn it we have to stop..” Claire panted running her fingers through his dirty blond hair, “wa...but why I told you, Leon, they don't care.” 

Leon looked up into Claire's eyes rubbing his hands up and down her back, “it's not that Red were not using protection unless you really wanted another kid.” She looked down into his eyes starting up her pace on his member rocking even harder as she grinds against him making him grunt out a loud moan, “Christ Claire!” She smiled leaning down to kiss him, “does that...answer your question, Mr. Kennedy?” He grinned up at her kissing back, “m it sure does Mrs. Kennedy.” Claire's eyes widen looking down at Leon as he nodded up at her, “that is if you want I realized I've been foolish so many of our guys have wife's and kids Richard Kato has six and another one on the way.” Claire panted laughing steadily riding Leon, “six oh God my maximum is three after that you are on your own buddy.” Leon chuckled helping her to rid him harder, “m so two more, huh you know I always wanted a little girl.” It never accrued to Leon that talking about kids with Claire caused her to become hornier, “it's because..oh mm Sherry right?” Leon nodded feeling himself get closer to climaxing, “damn it is me talking kids getting you excited?” Claire nodded panting as she leaned down kissing him, “we need..need to finish this before someone..” The front entrance door opened as Billy walked into the living room smirking like an idiot, “damn I thought they were lying get you some Kennedy!” Leon sighed the mood was killed as he raised his right hand flipping Billy the bird, “do me a favor Coen throw yourself out!” Claire frowned glaring at Billy, “you better be glad that I don't feel like getting off his massive dick to chunk your ass out!” Billy faked hurt, “damn I get the picture I'm leaving touchy!” 

Claire looked down at Leon as she felt him rise up inside her again, “I thought the mood was killed?” He grinned up at her pulling her hair back at the ponytail bouncing her up and down, “em it was till you gave a boost to my ego calling my dick massive.” She moaned whimpering as she nodded, “erm it's not just a boost baby you are.” Not being able to control it anymore Leon picked Claire up situating it where she was laying on the couch and he was on top of her. Her fingers dug into his back as he drove deeper into her quickening his pace two-fold, “Claire...I can't I'm gonna.” She moaned into his ear biting it, “Leon baby cum fill me up to get me pregnant.” He groaned into her hair thrusting once more before he felt himself explode inside her womb, “Oh Claire...Shit that was amazing!” She nodded running her fingers through his dirty blond locks, “sex with you is always amazing I'll never tire of it.” Leon rested on his elbow's looking into her eyes, “I must be the luckiest man on Earth to have you, Claire Redfield.” Tears slipped down Claire's face as she shook her head, “no...I'm the luckiest woman alive to have you, Leon Kennedy.” Both of them still laid naked on the couch as they heard a clearing of throats, “we could come back in a few hours.” Leon looked up noticing Jill and Chris standing at the entrance door, “shit! How long have you two been standing there?” Jill laughed snuggling her newborn, “hey! What happened to no cursing in front of my baby!” Chris covered his eyes grabbing a pillow off the table, “cover yourself man come on!” Leon blushed taking the second afghan laying on the couch wrapping it around his waist, “Claire started it honestly.” Claire glared at him holding the afghan around her body, “screw that you didn't protest when I took your..” Chris groaned covering his ears, “no! Just no I don't wanna even think about you two doing what I just witnessed.” 

They say the rules of love are: Try something new together, Say I love you, Respect each other, be Spontaneous, Celebrate special days, be willing to compromise and grow old together.


	9. The Good, Bad The Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is relaxing in the living room as they come to find out some either good or not so good news from Sherry and Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Writers Block has hit me I do apologize but I can't seem to write any more for this one atm once I get feedback I might be able to pick this back up again. Thanks for all the awesome hits so far!

It was getting colder out as Jake with the help of Billy cleaned up the rest of the butts, “thank God it's done if anyone throws another butt I'm gonna charge a 25.00 fine!” Sherry laughed kissing her boyfriend, “let's get you inside before it starts snowing.” Rebecca smirked about to toss her butt onto the concrete, “don't you dare Mrs. Coen.” She winked at him, “oh really and what are you going to do fine me 25.00 dollars?” Billy grinned eyeing her as Rebecca dropped the butt onto the ground watching as Billy picked it up, “oh now you're in for it wait till later tonight.” Rebecca and Billy were the last to enter the living room it was warmer and cozier, “ good you two finished.” Claire rolled her eyes at Billy, “last I checked Coen this is our house, not yours so shove it!” Leon laughed cuddling his son into his lap, “I love you, baby.” Claire smiled at her soon to be husband, “and I love you, sweetheart.” Jill laid back rocking Samantha in her arms, “Claire you don't mind if we stay the night do you?” Claire shook her head, “of course not it's nice having the team altogether.” Jill looked at Chris as he nodded, “yes, dear come on Leon I need your help pulling out Jace's old bassinet.” Jace frowned he was reluctant to leave Leon's lap, “I wanna help too.” Leon smiled ruffling his son's hair, “why don't you sit and keep Samantha company for me?” Jace eyes lit up as he nodded giving a half of a salute, “yes, sir!” Leon chuckled sitting Jace down in between Jill and Claire, “now I trust you to keep the women safe can you do it?” Claire chuckled as Jace looked up at his father nodding, “you can trust me, daddy, I'm a good protector!” 

Chris groaned tossing aside old blankets and stuffed animals, “Christ where the heck is that thing!” Leon stood at the doorway his old office was turned into a storage room, “Jesus Christ what did she do to my office!” Chris turned noticing Leon standing in the doorway, “it's a junk room what does it look like...by the way you and my sister gonna try for more kids?” Leon coughed clearing his throat, “way to be subtle brother-in-law.” Chris looked up smiling, “haha I knew you had it in you, rookie!” Leon turned looking into the middle of the room nodding at Chris, “what about that little white basket there?” His eyes focused as he facepalmed, “leave it to me to be blind as a bat you grab it I need to get a warmer blanket for Samantha anyway.” Leon nodded picking up the small bassinet, “and to answer your question yes, Claire and I want more kids.” Chris picked out a heavy blue blanket looking at Leon, “plural like not a kid but kids?” Leon laughed walking out the door shaking his head, “where is this going baby?” Chris smirked walking out of the room, “well baby I want it to go in the guest room across from the kitchen.” Jill and Claire both laughed as Leon rolled his eyes, “wasn't talking to you smart ass.” Chris chuckled entering the living room picking up Jace as he sat down kissing Claire on the cheek, “I'm happy for you sis really.” Jill looked at Claire as she shrugged, “don't look at me no idea what he's going on about.” 

Chris smiled leaning back against the couch, “oh you don't know Leon asked me to marry him it was sweet really.” Leon flushed in embarrassment, “damn it Chris your an ass you know that!” Jill laughed, “oh get used to it Leon if you're serious about having a family with Claire you gotta take the little brat too.” Chris frowned at his wife, “hey! That brat is your property, not his!” Jill and Claire both glared at Chris, “keep that talk out of the prying ears of little children Christopher Redfield!” Chris shrugged, “they are both asleep not like they are going to remember what I said.” It was getting later around 8:00 pm as Jace stood at the window, “dad! It's snowing!” Claire stood up getting out of Leon's lap as he hurried over to the window staring out, “man it's coming down hard I hope no one is planning on leaving anytime soon.” Chris sat Jill down beside him as the men walked to the window all looking out, “damn you're right it's coming down in sheets look at that Billy.” Billy looked into the direction of where Chris was pointing, “mother...Rebecca get my keys!” Jake and Leon began to laugh noticing that one of Billy's truck windows were open. It really wasn't Christmas unless they could mess with Billy Coen and it was turning out to be a great one. The girls sat around the fire while Jace looked under the tree, “when does Santa come mommy?” Claire shrugged, “well they have a Santa radar last year he came to our house around 9:00 pm..” Jace shrieked, “oh no everyone needs to go to bed! Santa will be here soon!” The men chuckled as Jace ran into the kitchen, “you can't forget cookies for Santa and milk!” Claire looked at Leon frowning, “don't be an ass Leon he takes Santa visiting him very seriously.”

The snow on the ground makes a fine soft blanket as the adults were sitting in the dark huddled around the fireplace. Jill smiled snuggling in Chris's lap, “I ever tell you I love your living room set up Claire?” Leon smiled snuggling Claire, “well thanks, Jill before I left we decorated the place.” Chris smirked looking at Leon in the dark, “I knew it! It's out and official Leon's a woman!” Billy and Jake both laughed as Claire shushed them, “be quiet you'll wake Jace up!” Sherry yawned stretching out in Jake's arms, “baby we should probably get some sleep remember tomorrow night we have to do that thing?” Jake nodded kissing her forehead, “yes, don't remind me just hate it falls on Christmas.” Jill and Claire exchanged looks, “why do you have to leave so early?” Jake looked at Sherry as she nodded, “well... me and Sherry have to get to the lab up here and check how and if the virus is progressing in our systems.” Chris nodded, “yes, we know that you've both been doing that for two years now that's not news.” Jake glared at Chris, “Christ let me finish...Sherry well me and Sherry are going to have a baby.” Claire and Jill gasped and awed, “aw our little Sherry is gonna have a baby!” The men stood together giving Jake a congratulations pat on the back, “that's awesome news man how are you feeling?” Jake looked at Sherry as he sighed, “we..we might not be keeping it if the embryo shows a sign of mutation.” Everyone grew quiet as Leon looked up at Jake, “you can't be serious you'd abort your own child...” Claire shook her head at Leon, “baby you don't understand their situation Jake and Sherry were experimented on...” Sherry stood up from the couch crying, “I-I don't want to kill our baby Jake!” Jake watched as Sherry ran from the room upstairs into their bedroom, “Sherry baby wait I...I don't want to kill our baby either!”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the Idea to call Leon a wannabe gamer and the title from actually reading an article on Paul Haddad (RE 2 Leon Kennedy) He was asked if he has ever played the RE series and he said no he's a wannabe gamer because all he ever played was Pacman/Ms. Pacman and Galaga (which my opinion doesn't make him a wannabe gamer just makes him an old school arcade gamer.)


End file.
